Jealous? I Think Not…
by KH freak 813
Summary: One-shot gifted to The Corrupted Nerd. What does it take to make someone realize that a relationship is not all about having things in common? SasuNaru. Canonverse. AU. Takes place after the Fourth Shinobi World War. Shounen-ai.


Hello readers! I would like to thank **Guest** and **jazzberryjuice** for reviewing Bijuu and You as well as **Jazz** for commenting on it in addition to Love Will Never Die plus **alkuma4** for favoriting as well as following the former along with **Kuroyuki no Ryu** for following Two Worlds Collide! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Congratulations to **The Corrupted Nerd** for guessing the trivia correctly in the last chapter of Not As Simple As It Sounds! This one-shot is dedicated to you!

If you like this, feel free to read the other stories on my profile! ^_^

This is my very own idea requested to be written by **The Corrupted Nerd**. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Are you **Jazz**, **Guest**? If so, I can follow through with that. I choose to have Naruto be an only child since he is one in canon. I'll also come up with the title like you want. I understand your reason for not wanting yaoi so I won't put any in there—_JUST_ shounen-ai and mostly friendship. I hope the kids won't mind! :D

December only, huh? I guess I was a little confused earlier but I know what you want now! In that case, this story will be thirty-one chapters long but I need to know; how long do you want each to be? Do you have a set amount or is it up to me? "?

Thanks for letting me update on my own time! I _REALLY_ appreciate it! XD

Thanks for the advice, **jazzberryjuice**! I'll be sure to follow it and I'm glad you like their interactions! :3

Wait **Jazz**, were you **Guest** because I'm _REALLY_ confused now! If you are, then is everything I stated above okay? If not, what would you like for me to do? "?

It's fine if they're late, as long as I get them! Thanks for reviewing despite having to babysit toddlers! (:

I'm glad you like the ending of Bijuu and You! It sure does! :1

So you thought the ending of Love Will Never Die was sad to the point that it brought you to tears? I'm glad it did because I _MEANT_ for it to do that hence it being a tragedy! I felt sad as I was writing it! Thanks for that! It _REALLY_ boosted my morale regarding that story since I thought _ALMOST NO ONE_ liked it! :D

It reminds you of 358/2's ending?! Whoa! I actually never meant for that but thanks for that comment! I'm so flattered! XD

I agree; that's what soulmates are after all! I hope you do too! n_n

Thanks very much for those reviews! They were the _PERFECT_ Christmas presents! I feel _SO_, _SO_ happy now! ^u^

Happy New Year's by the way! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

><p>"Oi Gaara!"<p>

"Naruto?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke."

"Don't be like that, teme!"

The pair had been sent to Suna on a mission which involved them retrieving a necessary scroll from the Kazekage and give him the one they had. Being close allies, the two nations maintained a regular exchange of information to keep them aware of their enemies and whatnot. Upon arrival, they met the leader directly outside of the gates. Some were not pleased with that arrangement...

"Geez!" The blond crossed his arms, directing a sympathetic gaze at the redhead. "Sorry about that; you know how he is."

"I do." The addressed shrugged. "You both have been traveling for a while." He changed the subject. "Why not take some time to relax while you're here?"

"N—"

"Of course!" The flaxen interjected before the raven could object. "Where are we going?"

The native smiled. "A ramen stand opened recently. Why not try it?"

The Uzumaki literally _glowed _at the words. "Yeah!" Before the Uchiha could have any chance at speaking, his partner snatched his wrist, sealing any effective method of escape. "Come on teme! Who can say 'no' to free ramen?!" He glimpsed at the auburn, oblivious to the ominous glare emitting from right beside him. "Lead the way!"

* * *

><p>"Itadakimasu!"<p>

Everyone around them—save for his accompaniment—watched in wonder as a certain someone slurped up noodles as if they were precious water after being parched for three days; in practically one gulp, a full bowl was finished.

"This is _good_!" The glutton proclaimed loudly, ecstatic as he reached for another of his ten servings. "This reminds me of Ramen Ichiraku back at home!" He beamed at the ginger. "Thanks for bringing us here Gaara!"

The mentioned appeared enraptured. "Anything for you, Naruto." Neither noticed the intense leer pinned on the speaker. "How have things been in Konoha?"

The tawny shone at the question. "Great! You know, I've just been promoted to jōnin!"

"Congratulations. I knew you could do it." The affectionate tone was not lost on the avenger, prompting his eyes to narrow.

"I'm glad you're proud of me!" The Jinchūriki gave his signature grin, illuminating the entire area. "Of course, it's nothing compared to what _you've _accomplished, Godaime."

"Don't give me all the credit; if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have made it this far." The Wind Shadow chuckled affectionately.

"Aww thanks!" The complimented rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, blushing.

The lauder continued, spurred on by the reaction. "Without you, I would still be a sociopathic psychopath."

"Who says you still aren't?"

The resentful grumble was not missed by the vulpine's ears. "Teme! How _dare _you say that?! Gaara's your friend too!"

"Hn." The sable went back to staring at his plate, completely ignoring the exclamation.

"I'm fine; nothing he can say will hurt me." The incarnadine reassured, gripping the other's shoulder.

"If that's what you say..." The blond trailed, a bit skeptical.

The redhead tightened his clasp. "Of course."

The Uzumaki instantly brightened. "Anyways, how have _you _been?" It was truly shocking how the boy couldn't sense the darkening of the stoic's aura.

"I've been busy." The leader sighed. "Whether at peace or in war, paper work is_ bound_ to pile up."

"You sound just like baa-chan!" The flaxen piped. "Man, being a Kage must be _exhausting_ at times!"

The addressed shrugged. "It is, but serving the people is worth it. I'm making up for my sins of the past and ensuring a brighter future so I don't mind bearing the burden." He gazed into azure depths. "I hope you're ready for it."

"I am!" The questioned declared, the enthusiasm evident. "I swore to protect everyone and make sure they are happy! I won't go back on my word; it's my nindō after all!"

"I know it is..." The auburn leaned in, closing the distance. "You are one of a kind. You never give up on others no matter how much they push you away. You are a necessary existance in this world."

"Gaara?" The cherub was perplexed, oblivious to the action. "What are you doing?"

Naruto, I lo—"

"Naruto!" The mentioned was yanked to his feet, placed behind the raven's form as if in a protective way as the enraged glared heatedly at the confessor.

The astonished immediately jerked back, glowering at his rival. "What the?! Why did you do that?!"

Sasuke didn't rip his leer from his opponent. "Our mission has been accomplished and you both had_ plenty _of time to catch up. We should be heading back now; after all, it will take a lengthy duration to return."

"But—"

"It's fine; just go."

"Gaara?!"

The Kazekage refused to look up, bangs shading his hues. "Sasuke is right; your trip back will be long so it's best to depart now." He offered his hand, clasping the vulpine's in a firm shake. "Just be safe." He then approached the onyx, standing side by side.

They exchanged a whispered conversation before the obsidian went to join his partner, saying their salutations before departing.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you teme?!"<p>

As soon as the pair had exited the gates, the Uzumaki turned around, confronting the other. The expression he wore did _nothing_ to hide what he felt...

"Why were you like that to Gaara?!" The Jinchūriki screamed, obviously infuriated. "Do you know how little we get to see him?! I wanted to hang out more! What's so wrong with that?!"

The calm tone the ebony donned belied his words. "Is it because you have more in common with him than me? Why aren't you ever enthusiastic with me?"

"Well _DUH! _You and I are together way more often!" The questioned screamed. "So what if we have more in common?! It just means that we have more to relate to; it doesn't automatically mean that I'm closer to him!" He snarled. "Geez! What was with you earlier?! It was as if you wanted to tear me away from Gaara!"

"So what?!" The uncharacteristic fury stunned the cherub into silence. "Don't you realize that it's because you both have so much in common that I feel like I can't relate to you in some ways?! You and Gaara know each other's pain better than I ever will! If you stay with him, you'll eventually choose _him_ over _me_!"

"Just listen to yourself; it's as if you're _jealous_ of us!" The vessel accused.

"I am!" The Uchiha boomed, chest heaving. "Why shouldn't I be?! It's not like I'm special; he's close to you too! You both were Jinchūriki so you both would be able to share experiences, something I could never do with you! Why don't you see that you idiot?!"

A bit of sadness shone in sapphire depths. "You have no reason to be..." Before Sasuke could speak any further, the blond pressed his lips against his rival's, silencing any words that could have escaped.

The sable jerk away, shocked beyond belief. "What—"

"I chose you, teme." The tawny smiled. "It's _always_ been you; you would think chasing someone for four years, ignoring multiple attempted murders, disregarding my other friends about you, and trying to save you despite everything else would prove that you're the only one for me."

"You know that Gaara was going to confess to you though?" The onyx quirked a brow.

The vulpine mimicked the gesture. "I'm not _that _oblivious, teme." He then appeared melancholic. "What am I supposed to tell him?! I feel kind of bad for him!"

The ebony sighed. "Don't worry; Gaara and I settled things earlier..."

* * *

><p><em>The redhead smirked. "For someone who normally doesn't spare anyone a glance, you sure are possessive of Naruto; THAT says something. I know I don't stand a chance." He narrowed his eyes. "<em>_You better take care of him; I find out you hurt him again and I'll personally torture you to the point that you want to die before killing you and then taking Naruto for myself. Got it?"_

_"Yes." The avenger gave an firm nod._

_Gaara offered a smile which conveyed the finality he experienced yet had a hint of happiness underneath. "Good luck."_

* * *

><p>The tanned's expression unnerved the stoic a little. "What?!"<p>

The boy continued to gape. "If Gaara said that, then why were you still insecure after we left?!"

The interrogated huffed. "...He might try to steal you from me. After all, I'm not worthy of you."

The flaxen's features softened. "That's not true; after all the pain you went through, you deserve all this and more. Besides, Gaara isn't that kind of guy; he's a man of his word—"

"Like you." The raven mulled.

"You too." That caught the sullen's attention. "I mean, you haven't tried to attack Konoha even once, have you?"

"No..." The Uchiha mused, pensive. "But why? Why did you?"

The inquired grinned. "Because you were the first to acknowledge me, you know! I care for Gaara too but not in the same way. If it weren't for you, I would have succumbed to my own darkness; you saved me. I love you for that." The breath caught in the listener's throat. "Teme?!" Naruto was pulled into a deep kiss, expressing what the ecstatic felt.

"I love you too." Sasuke confessed. "You were my one and only friend. Your persistence baffled me yet in the end, you save me as well. Thank you."

The shinobi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "No problem!"

"Though how you didn't catch on earlier is beyond me." The prideful smirked. "Even Gaara could recognize the possessiveness I have for you."

"Oh shut up!" The flustered growled, embarrassed at that statement.

The cause grabbed his hand, catching his attention. "You'll give me a chance?"

The propositioned beamed. "Believe it!"

"I'm glad." He leaned in, genuinely happy. "Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru mata."

The kiss that ensued sealed the deal.

* * *

><p><span>Translation<span>: Suna=Sand, Itadakimasu=Thanks for the food, Konoha=Leaf, jōnin=high ninja, Godaime=Fifth, nindō=ninja way, Aishiteru=I love you, mata=also

How was it, **The Corrupted Nerd**? If there's anything you're dissatisfied with, just let me know. If it is _manageable_ and not _too_ drastic, then I'll change it to how you see fit but don't be too hard on me if I did something wrong! (**:**

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
